Report 708
Report #708 Skillset: Psychometabolism Skill: DMP Org: Nekotai Status: Rejected Apr 2012 Furies' Decision: We don't want to add more DMP to PsyMet at this time for fear of power creep. We also don't like, thematically, adding poison or asphyx DMP to PsyMet. Problem: In the past few years, defensive DMP has become more widely available through common skills, brews, potions, proofs, tattoos, constructs, origami, etc. Monks also receive additional DMP from Stealth/Harmony & Tattoo Master. This has reduced the DMP "gap" between Psymet and Acrobatics. Where Psymet was once regarded for DMP, this is no longer the case as Acro Monks have access to DMP, contort, dodge, & hyper. Since Psymet is pooled w/Discernment, 3430 lessons are needed to trans both skills and max out skill-based DMP. By contrast Acros gain Elasticity within 27 lessons, which confers 20 DMP to all damage types from limb-based attacks (i.e. warrior or monk). Acros have Asphyx DMP that is not available to Psymet. In my opinion, Psionics/Psymet gluts elemental DMP through BioFeedback & Energy Containment, which provides diminished return on the lesson investment due to DMP scaling and and other defenses that cluster around elemental damage types (proofs, potions, ALL type DMP). This report looks to update DMP offerings in Psymet with a more up-to-date vision. Solution #1: Create a BioFeedback clone for Psymet to provide 15 - 20 DMP against Poison & Asphyxiation on channel lock. Solution #2: Expand Psymet Energy Containment to also cover Poison and Asphyx DMP types. Adjust DMP from 25 to somewhere in the 15 - 20 DMP range. Solution #3: Solutions 1 or 2 AND make Acro Elasticity DMP scale with lesson investment into Acrobatics and the parent pool Resilience. Player Comments: ---on 4/15 @ 03:55 writes: Supported, with preference for Sol2. ---on 4/15 @ 18:18 writes: Why not just add the DMP directly into Biofeedback rather than ask for an entirely new skill? ---on 4/15 @ 20:08 writes: Any solution is fine ---on 4/16 @ 00:24 writes: Any of the solutions supported. ---on 4/16 @ 02:22 writes: @Draylor, this was because of a perceived need with Psymet Monks. I cannot account Psionic Mage's need for Poison & Asphyx DMP. I would entirely support these damage types entering BioFeedback as per solution 1 if Envoys also support it. ---on 4/16 @ 02:22 writes: Personally I support Solution 2 with a solution 3 addendum. ---on 4/16 @ 09:53 writes: Solution 2 seems the best but any would be fine. ---on 4/16 @ 14:38 writes: As far as I'm aware, mages don't get any direct Poison/Asphyx dmp, unless I'm missing something, so don't really see the point of not putting it in biofeedback, also considering it takes locked channels. So either of the solutions or putting it in biofeedback works for me. ---on 4/16 @ 18:43 writes: Oh, don't get me wrong, any of the solutions are fine. It just seems overkill when it could be added so easily directly, is all. ---on 4/16 @ 21:46 writes: Why poison and Asphyx? ---on 4/17 @ 10:31 writes: In the modern DMP era, it is about diversity and breadth of DMP-- not necessarily depth. As opponent damage types become more diverse, so is the desire to protect against these damage types. In brief, there is a DMP glut against elemental DMP through common defenses. Secondly, Poison & Asphyx fit thematically with Psymet monks who can enhance their body through sheer will. Acros already receive Asphyx DMP. Psymets do receive some Psychic DMP (though it is a far less common damage type). Cosmic is not thematically appropriate. ---on 4/18 @ 03:12 writes: Support solution 2. Solution 1 and 3 are also OK. ---on 4/18 @ 17:46 writes: I'd prefer making more dmp monks only, not mages. Mages play the damage types game with tuning, and do not also need expanded custom defensive dmp. Monks still only do one (sometimes two) damage types without runes, expanding their dmp choice abilities is appropriate. Solution 2/3. ---on 4/19 @ 17:30 writes: Happy with any of them with a preference for solution 2. ---on 4/30 @ 00:37 writes: I'm fine with solution 1 or 2.